Title In the Making
by OfficerShadowcat
Summary: Decades after Naraku's defeat, Sesshomaru's son has a heir of his own who will be the most powerful demon in their family. An old enemy reemerges as an old friend returns, so she hides out in Living World with The Spirit Detectives. KuramaXOC HieiXOC
1. Prolgue

**Shadowcat: Ok so this is my first story so don't expect too much. So Kurama will you be so kind? **

**Kurama: Of Course Shadowcat doesn't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain **

**Shadowcat: Even though I want to -.-, **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"…" – **normal talking**

'…' thinking

Somewhere in the woods, someone is singing. A woman is singing. She is singing a lullaby to her baby. The lullaby is sad.

"Soon my dear Kohana, soon you can come home to your family. HE'll be gone and you'll be safe. You just be a good girl for Serena and Kido. I know they're taking good care of you." she says as the baby coos.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Mayumi," a voice says.

"YOU?! How did you find me?" she asks.

"It wasn't that hard. Now move and no harm will come to you, yet. "

"You know I won't do that."

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you."

Then he lunges at her sword drawn be he's reflected by a barrier but he keeps coming back. Then the two are lunging at each other swords lashing. But then he manages to bump into the crib causing the baby to cry giving him a moment's advantage to knock Mayumi's swords out of her hands and her onto the floor. He goes for the baby but is once again reflected by a barrier. So then it was the child He then goes back to Mayumi and lash at her with his sword. He barely misses anything vital but she now has a huge gash on her stomach. She gets one of her swords and goes for him again but he spits moths at her. (S.C.: I wonder who it is.) They momentarily blind her but their powder makes her paralyzed and she drops to the floor.

"So then will you give her to me or not?" he asks calmly.

"Never. If you want her you'll have to kill all of us." she says with a glare that would freeze hell.

"That's fine by me. But I won't just kill you, no that's too good. I'm gonna break you. Then he rips her clothes and beats and rapes her until she would beg him to kill her but to no avail. As the baby continues to cry he sets the place ablaze.

If I can't have her then no one will. You both can rest in hell. And with that he leaves smiling at his work.

Just then a pack of wolves appear and rush into the house. "We have to save them," the Light brown one says.

"MAYUMI"! The blue one yells.

"Blue,' she says weakly. "You have to get Kohana out of here. Please."

"But what about you?" Hiege, asks.

"Forget about me and do it!" so then they hesitantly get Kohana and leave Mayumi to die as the place burns to the ground.

"My Lord. My Lord There is terrible news." a servant yells.

"What is it? he asks obviously annoyed.

"It's Lady Mayumi. She's dead, my lord." she tells him.

"WHAT?! How did this happen!" he yells.

"It was Menomaru". Kiba said coming through the door.

But what of my daughter? the lord's son asks.

"She is safe. We took her back to the Living World. He believes she's dead. "

"Well let's hope that its stays that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Kohana must stay dead to Menomaru until we kill him. Kiba.?"

"Yes my lord. "

"Watch over Kohana until further notice, understood?"

"Yes my lord."

So Kiba and the other wolves went back to Living World and watched over her. But Menomaru managed to evade Lord Sesshomaru and his son for 200 years. And Kohana managed to stay hidden and unaware of her true identity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hotaro dear it's time to get ready for school." Her mom said.

Hotaro groggily got out of bed and did her morning routine; take a shower, brush her teeth, did her hair, and got dressed. She then went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"How are you this morning, honey?'

" I'm fine mom. Just a lil tired that's all." She then finished eating and was on her way to Mieou High. While on her way she felt a familiar presence nearby but she just ignored it. The aura continuously followed her on her way then a figure jump out a tree at her.

'M, that's really a bad habit of yours."

"Yeah, but it's still fun to do."

"You headed to school?"

"Well yeah. Are you gonna come?" The girl thought about it for a second and replied,

"Naw I gotta go and meet up with the others. K got a new toy and wants to try it out."

"Well be careful."

"Always am."

And with that Melina left and Hotaro was again on her way. She then noticed a certain red-head walking up ahead. 'What a surprised to run into him. At least those girls aren't following him again.'

"Hey Suichi." The boy turned around to the call of his name.

"Hello Hotaro. It's nice to see you." 'Without the riot.'

"Yeah it's nice to see you to. So are you ready for that test today?"

"Yes of course. How about you?"

"Yeah I am too."

"I still say you shouldn't be so nice to them,"

"I guess maybe you're right."

Then there was an awkward silence between them. Hotaro started to say something but so was Suichi and they both wound up staring at each other but quickly looking away blushing. They finally made it to school only to be met by a small group of Suichi's fan girls. They took one look at the two and huddled up and began the gossip. But Hotaro and Suichi ignored them and went inside the building. School went by quickly and they both went back on their way home only those same girls from this morning stopped Suichi for a moment. He wanted to just go on but she told him to see what it was they wanted. He obliged but not without complaints. So Hotaro continued her way only to be stopped once again by a young girl.

"What is it this time?"

She only smiled and just walked away. Hotaro then followed her to a nearby park.

**In Spirit World**

"So what is it this time toddler?"

"Please don't call me that. I called you all here because I want you all to meet some people."

"Who?" was their only question?

"You'll see. They should be here soon."

"Aah yes here they are."

Just then a group of boys walked in. The first one had black slicked back hair with a slight green tinge; he was about as tall as Kaori with brown eyes and a green jump suit with a cocky look on his face. She could quickly tell he was human but one with a tremendous amount of spirit energy. The next was a tall orange haired boy with a sort of Elvis looking hair style. He was wearing a blue jump suit similar to the first boys. The third one was a short black-hair with a white starburst in the middle boy whose hair defied all laws of gravity. She could tell he was a demon. Then the last one she recognized as

'Suichi?!'

"Ladies I want you all to meet my new spirit detectives. This cocky looking one is Yusuke Urameshi, the one standing next to him is Kazuma Kuwabara, and then next is Hiei, and lastly this is Kurama."

Yusuke was the first to speak, "Who are they?"

"These are some agents of mine. Meet Melina, Yukiko, Kaori and Kohana."

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Kurama.

"Yeah same here," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke smiled and Hiei just hn.

"So Koenma, why have you brought us here?" Kohana asked.

"I brought you here because a very dangerous demon has somehow managed to slip through the barrier and crossed into the Human World."

"How is that even possible?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're still not sure but this could mean big trouble if you all don't find him soon."

"So then why are they here?" Hiei asked annoyed causing Kaori to just glare at him but he ignored it.

"They're here because I want you all to work together, he may have some compatriots in the Human World and he may not be the only one who has crossed over. "

"So who is he and where do we start looking?" Yusuke asked.

"His name is Daiku, he's a fire/Darkness demon. We've managed to track him to a seemingly abandoned mansion 30 miles from Yusuke's home city." Kaori said.

Well then let's go catch him." Yusuke said already leaving.

"It's not that simple." Kohana then spoke.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked her.

"He's going to be expecting something like that. He's not going to let you just sneak up on him, he'll be waiting with him own trap. "

"Then what do you plan we do?" Hiei asked.

'"Whatever we do I can guess that Yusuke and Kuwabara won't be ready.' Kaori said through telepathy causing Melina and Yukiko to giggle.

What's so funny? Kuwabara asked.

"Oh nothing. Why don't you all come with us." Hana said.

"And just where are we going?" Hiei asked still angry about his first unanswered question.

"It's a surprise." she says with a giggle.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shadowcat: And there you have it. Hope you all like it.**

**Yusuke: yeah review already so she can hurry up with the next one.**

**Shadowcat: Shut it dimwit.**

**Yusuke: You wanna take this outside?!**

**Kurama: Please Review.**


	2. What's this Power? I must get stronger!

**S.C. So then here it is another one hope you like it .**

**Disclaimer: Shadow Cat does not own Yu Yu Hakusho just Hana and her crew.**

"…**.." talking**

'…**..' thinking**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Two:_

_What's this power?_

"So then are you gonna tell us what this SURPRISE is or what?" Yusuke asked obviously irritated.

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Kohana chimed.

She and the others left Spirit world and she took them to a secluded spot. Here is where she would test their abilities to see what she can work with. Once they got there she looked them over one by one. They've heard about Kurama's and Hiei's powers as wel as their reputations. But what puzzled them was what exactly could Yusuke and Kuwabara do?

"So tell me why are we here again?" Yusuke asked still agitated.

"What do you think? I already know what Hiei and Kurama can do, but I've never seen what the new spirit detective has in his arsenal. So I want us to spar, show me what you got. And please don't hold back on my account." she said.

'Is she serious?' "Urameshi you can't fight her!" Kuwabara then yelled.

"Why the hell not?" Melina of course.

"Because she a girl. Guys aren't suppose to fight girls."

"How lame can you be are you that much of a wuss?"

"NO, of course not?"

"Then Urameshi, you don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Man I'm not gonna fight you!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" both Melina and Kohana yelled in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because I got better things to do with my time." he said walking off.

"AW come on . Don't tell me the "Great Urameshi' is scared of wittle ol' me?" she aksed in a baby voice. Melina and the others laughed as she teased him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of getting hurt. I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Kohana continued to tease Yusuke more and more as his anger flared up. When it looked as if he would still refuse…

"Geez I never expected the spirit detective to be such a pansy. That's sad that Koenma got stuck with a detective that's a PUSSY!" that last one did it everyone got silent as they saw Yusuke twitch he turned around with a glare intended on burning a hole right through her.

"Alright you're on smart ass. But ya better not come cryin' to me when you get beat." he yelled preparing himself for her attack.

'Now that's more like it'

Yusuke then came at her with everything he had. He punched, kicked, swore. No matter what he threw at her she just dodged or blocked it.

"What the heck is up with this girl. Nothing Urameshi throws at her works." Kuwabara said.

"Yes she is something." Kurama said admiring her skill as she hit Yusuke with a few combos of her own. Just then Yusuke then finaly landed a punch but his celebration was very short lived as she recoverd from it a lanched another assault.

" I hope this doesn't drag on too long." Hiei said.

"Why is that?" Yukiko asked.

"Because the detective might get too impatient. I'm surprised that he didn't already use his-"

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"I believe you spoke too soon Hiei." Kurama stated.

'So that's the Spirit Gun, huh? Well doesn't look so bad, the boy's strong, but not strong enough.' Hana said as she blocked it forming a barrier around her.

"WHAT? But how did she-?" Yusuke never finished as she changed stances putting her right forearm in front of her as it glowed purple. She then flicked her wrist and a whip formed hitting Yusuke in the face knocking him a few feet away.

"What the-?"

"There's no way he'll beat her. Yusuke-" Melina started.

"-is toast." Yukiko finished.

Yusuke tried his best to avoid it. He was doing well but it then caught him as he lost his balance. The whip hit him across the chest leaving a deep gash.

"URAMESHI?!" Kuwabara cried out but was then silenced as Hana then did a motion with her hand and then chains that appeared to be burning came up out from the ground and tried to attach themselves to him. Though Yusuke first avoided them, he forgot that Kohana was still there and she attacked him again with the whip across his back. Then the chains caught him and he was trapped. Yusuke was left sitting there shocked by what just happened. He tried but couldn't break them.

"Try as you may Detective, but you won't break those." She says smugly.

"Just what the hell is with these chains." He asked.

"Those, my friend, are my Chains of Hell. Get used to them. Now let me reintroduce you to my Poison Whip." She says as she attacked him with it again.

She continued attacking him with her whip while yusuke tried to fight back. He even used his Spirit Gun again but she just deflected it with her whip. She continued on until she grew bored. When she was finished Yusuke had purple marks all aross the upper pat of his body and a few on legs.

"Do you see now how weak you truly are?" Hana asked.

"I am _NOT _weak." he yelled shakily. He knew it was a lie. There was no way he could beat her in his present condition. No Yusuke would have to get stronger.

"Come now is this the best you can do. This was pathetic. I thought I would at least get a better workout than that." You won't even stand a chance with Daiku if your that weak." Hana did another motion with her hands and her chains disappeared.

"I told you I'm not weak. I'll be damned if I let you beat me." He said barely able to get up.

"Well now. I'm impressed you're able to stand after that beating." She threw him a bottle, "that there is the antidote to my poison. I'm impressed, you've got guts kid. So I'll tell you what. I'll give you three months training with Kaori here. If you can beat me by then, I'll help you."

"You got yourself a deal."

Everyone went home and thought of yesterday's events. Yusuke vowed that he would beat her, she was stronger then anyone he's faced yet. So this Daiku must be way stronger than her. He then must met again under Kohana's orders, only this time it'll be different.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadowcat: Another one finished now I'm off to bed. If anyone could help me with a title PLEASE HELP. Please review.**

**Lina: Please review so she'll do it faster.**

**S.C.: SHUT UP!**

**Lina: It's not my fault you're slow.**

**S.C.: I'll kill you (giant anime fight cloud appears.)**

**Kaori: Please review. (fighting continues)**


	3. Yusuke's Comeback

**S.C. Well here's another chapter hope you like it**

**Lina So long as you don't take months on end to update**

**S.C. Hey I have school and all you try juggling that**

**Lina That's why I don't go**

**S.C. -.-'**

**Disclaimer Shadowcat does not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Wolf's Rain or the endings would have been better.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 3_

_Yusuke's Comeback_

It has been three months since the Spirit Detective's soundly defeat. Ever since then Melina and Yukiko have been helping Kaori with Yusuke's (and the others') training in order to beat them. Apparently Kohana refuses to work with such "weaklings" (her actual words). Yusuke vigorously trains in hopes of wiping the smug look off of Hana's face. Soon just soon he'll get that chance.

"Come on Lina I wanna know how are they doing?" Hana begged.

"No you know I won't tell you so stop asking." Before Hana could whine anymore, "Look you told me not to tell you so I won't now you better get on to that prison."

"Fine but we'll talk later."

And so Hotaro left to go off to school and of course once again ran into Shuichi/Kurama. The two both walked together with the death glares of his fan girls (Geez they need a life). School of course was uneventful except for the winter dance coming up and then the pri-I mean school was over and the two walked home.

"So are you going to the dance Shuichi?" Hotaro asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was going to go at first but some things have come up and I may not be able to go." He replied.

"Well that's too bad. I was thinking of going but I don't have a date."

"That's a shame."

"What is ?" she asked slightly blushing.

"That someone as pretty as you wouldn't have a date.

Hotaro was so taken back by Shuichi's words that she couldn't speak. The two had been friends since childhood and here he is now saying this to her. She just couldn't believe it. Then all of a sudden her cell phone rang,

"Hello? ….What is it?..………Alright I'll be right there. I'm sorry Shuichi but I must go. I'll see you later. "

Kohana left going to their regular training ground. It took her at least 10 minutes to get there. When she arrived she found Melina along with Kaori, which is rare since Melina is always seen with Yukiko.

"Hey where's Kiko at?" Hana asked.

"You need to get ready."

"Why? What's going on, why YOU called me here, I had other things to do."

"Ki is gathering the detectives. It's time Hana so you better be ready."

And then Hana properly prepared herself and not soon after that Yukiko showed up with Yusuke and Co. in tow. From the moment they arrived she could tell just how much stronger they've become. She looked impressed by the feeling she was getting. This just might be one hell of a fight.

"So then you've come back to win or for another ass-kicking?" she said smirking.

"No this time it's different. This time I'll win for sure." Yusuke boated.

'He's changed, he's much more confident of himself now.' "Alright Yusuke let's go."

And their rematch began but this time when she attacked he was able to dodge next to all of her attack. She then tried something else a combination she calls Black Rose. A rain of rose petals fell but that wasn't all he was then attacked from the right, he dodged it but was attacked again but from every direction.

"I can't believe she used that technique." Melina said.

"Why is that?" Kurama asked.

"She won't use that unless her opponent is very strong." Kaori answered.

Kohana attacked again but this time Yusuke was ready for it and grabbed her wrists and swung her into a wall shocking the others.

"I told you Hana, this time it's different. I'll kick your ass for sure."

"I'm sure you will but I've seen enough if you can dodge that attack you're more than ready for this mission. I'm impressed by your comeback so be ready when the time comes. I'll be in touch." And she disappeared in a swarm of black rose petals.

"What she just ran away. Ha she was afraid of how strong I am!" Yusuke said laughing.

"Hardly." Both Melina and Yukiko said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S.C Well there's another one done sorry it took so long but I'll update sooner I promise. And I'll make the next one longer.**

**Yusuke Like hell you will.**

**S.C You know smartass I could also make this a Kuwabara/Yusuke paring as well.**

**Yusuke 0.0 Alright I'll be good.**

**Kaori Please review so she'll update soon**


	4. First Mission What The Hell Was That!

**Shadow Cat: Hello all this one the plot begins. It shall be longer like I promised.**

**Hiei: Let's just hope it's actually good.**

**Shadow Cat: Screw you midget. Now on with the goods.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow Cat doesn't own anything except Hana's crew, Hotaro and her mother.**

Chapter 4

First Mission.

What the Hell was that?!

Now that Yusuke has proven himself to Kohana she has taken on the alliance. No activity on Daiku has been made, so they all have been taking it easy occasionally training to make sure they don't get lazy (cough Yusuk ecough). While those were out training, our dear Hotaro was having trouble at school. It seems Shuichi's fan girls have had enough of the two in each other's company.

"This has gone on long enough! A person of your low standards has no right to be around OUR Shuichi. You have two options: Either leave Shuichi alone or answer to us." A brown haired girl named Umi said.

Hotaro sighed heavily, these girls just don't quit. This is the fourth time they've approached her with this threat and she's ignored them every time. 'How troublesome. They just don't understand that he's not interested in them. How sad.' "Well I guess I have no choice then. I choose neither. None of you have the right to tell me I can't see someone just because you're in love with him, a normal guy wouldn't give you a second look. Man why he puts up with any of you is beyond me. He's just too nice." And she just walked off with all of them gaping at what she just said. 'Man I don't understand him sometimes' she 

thought as she rounded the corner and speak of the devil and he shall appear as Shuichi bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry Hotaro. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said helping her up.

"It's okay. He why are you so late it's almost lunch. That's not normal for you of all people."

"I had something important to take care of. Were you worried about me?" he asked with a sly smile.

"No I wasn't, but your fan girls were. God they're annoying. How do you put up with them?"

He just laughs at her comment and they both go on to their classes.

FF cuz I'm lazy and nothing else happens

Hotaro and Shuichi walked home again in silence while Hotaro came up with an idea.

"Hey Shuichi, how come I never see these friends of yours? You tell me about them but I've never met them, how come?"

Shuichi was taken back, Hotaro never made any indication that she wanted to meet his friends. He was a little afraid of what would happen, considering the lack of common interests.

"Well I don't think you -"

"Might like them? Why, you think we may not have anything in common or something?"

"No it's not that, it's just….well"



"Well what? You're stalling Shuichi. If don't take me to see them, then I might just become one of your fan girls and stalk you until I meet them myself. You know I'll do it too, so just give up."

"I guess I'm defeated then. Well I was supposed to meet up with them today would you like to come?"

"Sure I just have to go home and change. I'll just meet you at your house in 1 hour okay?"

"Okay I'll see you then."

Hotaro then ran inside as Shuichi walked on to his house. She ran so fast that she ran right into her father knocking all his papers on the floor.

"Oh dad I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" she asked helping him up.

"It's ok sweetie. But what has you in such a hurry that you have to run me over?" he asked.

"Um well I was just gonna go and change. I'm meeting some friends in an hour."

"Well now, who are you going to meet, is it the cute one, Shuichi?" her mother inquired.

"MOTHER!!" she yelled embarrassed as she ran up to her room.

Shuichi stood at his front door waiting for Hotaro's arrival. It had already been an hour and he was worried, he had thought to go back inside to call and make sure she's alright. The second he opened the door she came running up to him.



"Hey Shuichi sorry for keeping ya, my parents were bein' weird again. So where to?" She asked with a big grin.

He gin chuckled at her enthusiastic attitude and lead her down the road to where he was meeting the others.

"So tell me what are their names, you never told me."

"You'll see."

"Oh c'mon, please," she put on her best puppy dog face.

"Well now who could resist a cute face like that," he said as he pinched her cheeks lightly causing her to blush. "Now come on it's not that much further."

He led her to what looked like a school. She noticed all the kids staring at them then two boys walking up to them. One had black hair that was slicked back so neatly 'He must've used to whole jar of jell on his head', the other was taller than the first boy. He had orange colored hair with an Elvis style who was 'pretty ugly for his age.'

"Hey Kurama, you're late. That's unusual for you," The blacked haired boy said.

"Sorry about that but please-"

"Hey who's the pretty lady?" The orange haired one asked.

"My name's Hotaro, nice to meet ya."

"Guys this is Hotaro Utamaru. She's a friend from school. Hotaro this is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Oh you mean the Slacker and the Idiot" she said causing both of them to glare daggers at her.

"How observant. I like her already." A figure behind her said.



"And this is Hiei." This boy was way short with black colored hair with a white starburst in the front. The only thing unusual about him was hi crimson eyes and his hair which seemed to defy all laws of gravity.

"Um it's nice to meet you Hiei."

So the five of them walked on to what looked like a park. She stayed behind them observing their behavior. Yusuke had Kuwabara in a headlock while Shuichi tried to calm them down, Hiei just lagged behind them calling the two idiots as much as possible.

'They seem to be really good friends. But why did Yusuke call Shuichi Kurama?'

Hotaro was so deep in thought she didn't see that Yusuke and Kuwabara had started a full blown fight and that Kuwabara had took a swing at Yusuke but he ducked and was about to hit her. "HOTARO!!" Shuichi had yelled to get her attention but was too late. What happened next shocked all four boys as the second before Kuwabara landed the hit; she blocked it and flipped him over her back with him face down arm wrenched behind his back.

"Oh it's just youreleases him my bad."

"But how did you-?" Yusuke started

"I was taught when I was 4 so I guess you can call it reflex."

Just then Yusuke got a call on his communicator.

"What is it Botan?!" he yelled at the poor girl.

"Yusuke come quick it's urgent." He then closed it and took off along with the others.

"Hey wait." Hotaro yelled as she was about to follow them.

"Sorry Hotaro. We'll have to do this again sometime." Shuichi said as he too took off after them.



Then Hotaro's cell phone rang.

"What do you mean? Alright I'll be right there." And she took off in the other direction.

"What is it this time toddler."

"Nice to see you too Yusuke. Daiku is on the move so now we have-"Koenma started.

"Your first mission," Kohana finished.

"You're here?!"

"Yeah so get ready we have to go and catch a demon named Gin. He's working for Daiku so we'll be able to get some clues."

"Well then let's go."

**Shadowcat: Well there you have it. Chapter 5 should be finished by this weekend.**

**Hiei: Let's hope so.**

**Shadowcat: Whatever she you all soon. Remember to review people stuff will get done faster.**


	5. Author's Note And Profiles

Shadowcat: Now I know I've been gone awhile but I'm now out of school so there is no distractions. This isn't a chapter but profiles of the girls. But still I will not update till I have at least five reviews. The cookies asks for more but I'm being generous, so please review so I will upload the next chapter. It's typed and ready to go.

Hiei: For once she's right. But don't you have something else.

Shadowcat: Oh right. I'm working on another story as well. It's called elemental Sisters. It's a Naruto fic so be on the lookout for it soon. Now Hiei if you would be so kind.

Hiei: Why should I?

Shadowcat: Because I bought you a trashcan full of ice cream (No it wasn't used.)

Hiei: Is it cookie dough?

Shadowcat: Yup

Hiei: Fine Shadowwcat doesn't own any of us except these bakas listed below.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Hotaro Utamaru

Nickname: Taro

DOB: September 17

Sign: Virgo

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Favorite Color: Blue

Race: Human

Family: Akio (Father), Serena (mother), Tetsuna (Sister)

Personality: Hotaro Utamaru is the daughter of the great and wealthy Serena and Akio Utamaru. She's very arrogant but kind-hearted. She even has a thing for Kurama but doesn't show it too often. (Needs to keep a low profile but sometimes forgets.) She is the most relentless business person, for her age you will ever meet, and she always likes to get things done right the first time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Kohana

Nickname: Hana, Black Rose

Place of Origin: Makai (Demon World)

DOB: Unknown, sometime in the fall

Hair: Sliver w/ black streaks

Eyes: Gold

Age: 245(appears 17)

Height: 6'0" (Due to her high heels) w/o 5'7"

Race: Full demon, mixed breed (1/2 dog, 1/2 wolf)

Family: Sesshomaru (grand-father), Taishou (father), Mayumi (mother), Status: Assassin

Favorite Color: Purple and Pink

Weapons/Powers: sais that transforms into katanas or combine into a giant sword, poison claws, poison whip, commands elements-Earth, , Fire, Water, Darkness, can transform into huge demon dog (like Sesshomaru only without that furry thing around him)or wolf (can also be normal size)

Personality: Unlike her grandfather, she likes humans and everyone who knows her knows this phenomenon. She loves to travel and fight. She is a great fighter, actually one of the best, which earned her the title "Black Rose Assassin". When she first meets Yusuke and his crew she is quite intrigued by them, especially Kurama. In fact, she develops a crush on him, which turns into some more as their friendship grow. She enjoys teasing Yusuke and Kuwabara and constantly calling them dimwit or idiot, like Genkai. She strives to be the best. She also longs to know of her true past. Kohana, like Yusuke and crew, searches for the demon Menomaru. This demon killed her mother and tried to kill Sesshomaru but failed terribly. She vows to one day get her revenge. Along the way she runs in to a few new friends who get her into the thieving business. But then they all band together to help Yusuke's group beat a series of demons, even some old faces.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Names: Melina

Nicknames: Lin

Place Of Origin: Makai (Demon World)

Hair: Ocean Blue

Eyes: Light Blue

Age: 200(appears 16)

Height: 5'5"

Race: Cat demon

Status: Demon Assassins and Thieves

Favorite Colors: Red, Black,

Weapons/Powers: Guns, explosive expert, Fire Manipulator

Personality: Melina is one Kohana's best friends and part of her team. They're all pretty much like Yusuke's team (more like their female versions). Melina would be the dexterous one like Kurama; only she is pretty much a pyromaniac who loves making things explode. Melina is usually always together with Yukiko and are practically inseparable. They've been this way since they were little before Kohana found them; the reasons are unknown. She dangerously protective of Hana, since she once almost died. She will always be there when Hana need them and dangerously loyal to those who earn their respect. They first pass off as humans with the help of Yukiko's fox magic making their ears and tails disappears. They are the ones that convinced Hana into thievery until a run in with an old "friend".

Names: Yukiko

Nicknames: Kiki

Place of Origin: Makai (Demon World)

Hair: Silver w/ Red tips

Eyes: Amber

Age: 200(appears 16)

Height: 5'0"

Race: Spirit Fox (Vixen)

Status: Demon Assassins and Thieves

Favorite Colors: Red, green

Weapons/Powers: Fox magic, Water manipulator

Personality: Yukiko is another Kohana's best friends and part of her team. Yukiko and Melina are always together, practically inseparable. She's very mischievous, pulling pranks on the others. Very good at thievery too. Yukiko then develops a crush one Hiei which bothers Melina. She is dangerously loyal to those who earn their respect. She and Melina are able to pass off as humans with the help of her fox magic making their ears and tails disappears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Kaori

Nickname: Kay

Place of Origin: Makai (Demon World)

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Age: 230(appears 17)

Height: 5'8"

Race: Shadow demon

Family: unknown

Status: Assassin

Favorite Color: Maroon, Black, Dark Green

Weapons/Powers: Katanas, Super speed, Shadow and darkness manipulator

Personality: Kaori is the super fast, sword –swinging shadow demon. She is always by Hana's side and fiercely protective of her. She is always soft-spoken, beautiful and deadly. She carries her childhood scar on her left eye, which she covers with her bangs. She hates having to use her powers over shadows and darkness, rarely ever uses them; but if she has to well…. lord have mercy on the poor demon that's in her way.


End file.
